It has always been difficult for hunters to transport harvested game animals from forested areas to locations where the animals can be more easily processed for consumption or mounting as a trophy. The equipment that hunters carry like rifles, bows, quivers and tree stands often leave the hands of a hunter full. Thus, after dropping off equipment in a secure location, a trip back into the forest to retrieve an animal carcass is sometimes required with much wasted time, a significant problem if a hunting session is of limited duration.
Many products have been proposed to assist a hunter in moving an animal carcass. The simplest of these products utilize ropes tied around the neck or legs of the animal. Unfortunately, they are not very effective since they do not orient a carcass in a manner where it will easily pass between trees or over rocks. Shoulder harnesses, on the other hand, do elevate an animal carcass above the ground but require a greater expenditure of energy from a hunter--one that he may not be able to provide since such harnesses also tend to prevent one from obtaining a full breath of air. Of course, game-carrying carts have been available for years but are usually too large to maneuver through dense brush or over steeply sloping terrain.